This invention relates to chair structures and, more particularly, to seat support arrangements for light weight chair structures.
Conventional light weight chair structures generally include at least a forward pair of transversely spaced legs that are rigidly interconnected by a cross brace. Such chair structures also include transversely spaced seat side support members that are bolted to the legs at points above the cross brace, and a seat forming fabric that extends between the seat side support members. Separate fastening arrangements that extend through the sides of the chair legs are usually employed for fastening the seat side support members to the legs at one level, and for fastening the cross brace member to the legs at another level. Accordingly, as viewed from the side, the legs each have a number of discontinuities therein, which are usually covered by insert buttons. Similarly, as viewed from the front, the ends of the seat side support members may be seen extending out beneath the seat of the chair, vertically separated from the top of the cross brace.
The foregoing arrangement results in a chair that has visual discontinuities that are esthetically displeasing. In addition, the load carrying capacity of the seat section of such a chair is frequently limited.
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide an improved light weight chair structure that avoids some of the foregoing disadvantages of prior light weight chair structures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight chair structure having an improved seat support arrangement therein.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a light weight chair structure having a seat support structure in which the seat side support members of the chair are supported on, and shielded from view by, an improved cross bar support structure.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.